1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to raising a vehicle quickly and safely. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable to portable ramps that are driven upon to elevate vehicles and allow acces to the undercarriages for service.
2Description of Prior Art
Today's cars have been designed with fuel conservation and quietness in mind. The achieve these qualities, automotive companies have designed and manufactured vehicles with very low profile front ends. These designs preclude the use of prior ar portable ramps because they strike a vehicle's body before it is raised sufficiently to clear the structures.
This is not the case when previous are portable ramps are used on less aerodynamics vehicles such as trucks. However, the higher strength requirement necessary for repeated daily use by higher weight vehicles mandate the use of bulky, extremelty heavy portable structures.
Thus, in the marketplace today there are generally two types of prior art portable rams available:
1. Those manufactured for use on lighter vehicles that cannot accommodate most cars manufactured during the past five years. There ramps generally weigh less than twenty pounds each and achieve this attribute through sacrifice of weight bearing capacity.
2. Those manufactured for use on heavier vehicles such as trucks where weight bearing capcity and strength under continuous use are a consideration. These types of ramps are bulky and can weigh in excess of 50 pounds.
In addition to these shortcomings there are other drawbacks when using prior art portable ramps.
Prior art ramps are unstable and prone to move away from a vehicle when they are driven upon. This is due to the small amount of surface contact made with the ground and the narrow base of current art structures for incline rate and total height achieved. This inadequate surface contact with the ground also creates the tendency for current art ramps to damage asphalt because they do not evenly displace the forces applied to them by the weight of the vehicle.
Previous art will also illustrate that handles to ease lifting and movement of the structures are absent. Various edges that are used in place of handles are sharp and off center, making lifting and maneuvering difficult.
Storage of previous art ramps in achieved by setting them on top of each other, which causes binding and difficulty in separating, or side by side which takes up additional space. Transporting previous art ramps is also difficult for the same reasons and because they have a tendency to move due to inadequate ground surface contact and a high center of gravity.
Most previous art ramps do have some type of stop to halt tire rotation when the tire reaches the top plane of the ramp. However, previous art has not satisfactorily addressed the problem of kickback which occurs when a vehicle rides upon the stop. Kickback raises the incline portion of the ramp and can damage the undercarriage or rocker panel of vehicles.
This compilation of drawbacks precludes the use of piror art lightweight portable ramps on most cars of current design and makes their use difficult on the remainder accepting them. In addition, portable ramps designed for commercial use have, to date, been bulky, heavy and difficult to use.
These inadequacies have been further crystallized by changes in society which dictate that vehicle service organization be capable of providing maintenance at a client's location.
Many companies now operate 24 hours a day and weekends. Companies no longer want to take their vehicles out of operation to receive oil changes and other lubrication and fluid services. This phenomenon requires that required regular maintenance be performed at the site the vhicle is located. In addition to company vehicles the expansion of office complexes into the suburbs allows for maintenance procedures to be performed while employees are working. During the next decade this trend is expected to continue.
As a result of these changes in vehicle design and vehicle service concepts thre has been created the need for a light-weight, more easily handled, transported and stored ramp that is stronger, more stable, easier to use and adaptable for use on all types of vehicles.